those of wit and learning
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Collection of Ravenclaw drabbles:: 1. Luna never wants to go inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Feline, Ragamuffin: Write a kidfic_

 _Supernatural, elves: Write about someone who loves nature_

 _Word Count: 306_

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy!" Luna calls brightly, pointing animatedly as a yellow and black butterfly passes by. "Look, Mummy! Butterfly!"

"How pretty, darling," her mother says, resuming her task at hand.

Luna knows she's meant to be helping her mother collect potions ingredients, but she can't help but get distracted. Her young mind races, as it so often does when she's outside. Her bare toes dig into the dirt, and the grass tickles her little legs with each step.

"Can I live outside, Mummy?" Luna asks, running to catch up to her mother.

The older woman chuckles, kneeling to examine the yellow-and-green striped blossoms of a vine. "Where will you sleep, my darling moonchild?"

Luna considers for a moment, face scrunching up in thought. She brushes her muddy fingers through her hair, leaving black-brown streaks among the blonde curls. "I can make a bed of leaves and flowers!" she answers proudly. "It'll be the best bed in the whole world!"

"What about a blanket?"

Again, the seven year old pauses to think. Her lips purse together, but she can't think of an obvious solution. "Can I bring my blanket out with me?"

Her mother chuckles softly and turns her attention away from the vine and the task at hand. She shuffles closer, still on her knees, and pulls Luna into a warm hug. "And what would happen if Daddy and I missed you?" she asks, ruffling Luna's hair.

"You can live outside with me too."

"We'll have to think about it, my moonchild."

And Luna knows her parents probably won't let her. They always let her do fun, silly things, but living outside my be too silly. Still, as she runs along, smiling broadly and chasing butterflies, she hopes her parents will reconsider. Being outside like this is too lovely, and she never wants to go back inside.


	2. Always Together

_Charms task 11: Write about twins_

 _Character Appreciation: Gryffindor_

 _Days, Book Lover Day: Write about a Ravenclaw_

 _Autumn: scary_

 _Birthstone, Lapis Lazuli: "No one can replace you."_

 _Dessert, chocolate chip: family_

 _Ravenclaw: Padma_

 _Star Chart, Geminids Meteor Shower: twins_

 _365: Hogwarts_

 _Leaf Pile, green: Hogwarts_

 _Word Count: 597_

* * *

It feels almost like a betrayal when the Sorting Hat declares that Parvati is a Gryffindor. Padma sits at the Ravenclaw table, slender fingers nervously drumming as she watches her twin make her way to the Gryffindor table.

Maybe Padma shouldn't be surprised. Even though she and Parvati are twins, they've always been so different. While Padma has always been a quiet girl who longs for peace and solitude, Parvati has been a bold extrovert who loves to be in the spotlight.

They've always been destined to split up. Family doesn't mean anything when it comes to Hogwarts. Still, even if she should have guessed it would happen, Padma can't fight the disappointment. Parvati should be by her side; it isn't fair.

"She's your twin, right?" Anthony Goldstein asks, following her gaze. "You would think twins would stay together."

"You would think," Padma echoes. "Guess not."

…

It takes Parvati a week to seek her out. Padma sits in the library, trailing her finger over a book on the healing properties of herbs. Her first Potions lesson had been a nightmare, and Padma refuses to let Professor Snape humiliate her again.

"Can we talk?" Parvati asks, sitting across from her.

"About what?" The question comes out sharper than Padma had intended. It's not Parvati's fault she's having a bad day, and she knows it isn't right to take it out on her. Padma sighs before repeating the question, softer this time.

Parvati doesn't answer straight away. She tugs at her dark, braided hair and stares at Padma for several long moments.

The silence is maddening. Padma and Parvati have been together since before they were born. Their lives have always been filled with laughter, secrets, and so many sisterly things. But not silence, never silence. It breaks Padma's heart.

"Parvati?"

Her sister clears her throat. "You aren't mad, are you?" she asks at last.

"Mad?"

The implication is almost hurtful, but Padma understands. She's been avoiding Parvati. Being in different Houses might seem like a silly thing to be upset about, but it's different for Padma. Parvati is more than just her sister; she's Padma's best friend. The thought of having to go through Hogwarts without her sister is scary.

"I'm not mad," Padma answers at last. She reaches out, gently prodding the knot of her sister's Gryffindor tie. "It's just hard to wrap my head around it."

"There's no hope for me then," Parvati chuckles. "You've always been the smart one."

Padma's full lips quirk into a small smile. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised I'm a Ravenclaw," she says, laughing softly.

Parvati shakes her head. "Guess not. I can imagine you in your common room, reading a book and trying to find someone to adopt as your new, smarter sister."

"No one can replace you," Padma whispers.

But hadn't she worried about the exact same thing? The past week has been plagued with nightmares about Parvati moving on and starting a new life that doesn't include Padma. Maybe it shouldn't seem so strange for Parvati to have the same fears.

"I was scared being in different Houses would ruin our friendship," Parvati admits.

Padma shakes her head. Abandoning the book and her notes, she climbs to her feet and walks around the table to Parvati before pulling her sister close. "Nothing will change that," she says. "I promise."

Maybe she's still worried that the two of them will drift apart, that everything will end, but she pushes those thoughts aside. All that matters now is that she has Parvati and they will figure things out.


End file.
